swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Melesa Antall
:"Alright, I'll do it. But there's one condition: If I die, you have to build a statue of me. A really big, expensive, one!" :-Melesa Antall Melesa Antall was a young Antrixian female that was born on the opening day of the Imperial occupation of the Antrixian Commonwealth. Her father was a non-Force-sensitive Jinsai who was hunted by the Empire, causing her family to flee the Commonwealth and eventually hide on Tatooine. Melesa was essentially orphaned at the age of five, leaving her, Therryn and Torryn Strykia to live on the streets of Mos Ila. Melesa, along with her two companions, were taken in by Mandalorian Clan Sasson, exiled from Mandalore for opposing Gar Saxon and the Imperial's rule of their homeworld. Adopted into Clan Sasson, Melesa trained to become a Mandalorian while Therryn taught her some of the ways of the Jinsai also. In 0 BBY, the trio left Tatooine to answer the call of the High Lord in exile, Graydon Strykia. History Born in 19 BBY, Melesa was evacuated with her family from Relka approximately two days after the Antrixian Commonwealth's capital of Antrixies fell to the Imperial occupation. Her family rendezvoused with the High Lady in-exile, Marissa Damodred-Strykia, and went into hiding on the remote, Rim world of Tatooine. The Antall family also took in two displaced siblings, Therryn and Torryn Strykia. Shortly after Melesa turned 5, Bounty Hunters working for the Empire tracked the Antall family down. Due to Melesa's father's Jinsai affiliation, he was killed. Her mother led the hunters away in order to keep the three younger Antrixians safe and was subsequently killed also. Melesa was left with Therryn, looking after her and his own sister. While the trio of adolescents managed to survive, they led hard lives as street urchins in Mos Ila. After four months, their fortunes changed when they encountered Kraetis Sasson. Sasson immediately recognized the children for what they were, especially Therryn who used Jinsai martial arts to ward off scavengers looking to steal from the children. Kraetis' compassion took over and he quickly took the children back to the small settlement he and his family lived in, Outpost Rennar. Clan Sasson was an exiled clan under Clan Saxon who had come to Tatooine after being cast out for opposing Gar Saxon and his Imperial overlords. The exiled clan had taken over a former Mando'a enclave on Tatoonie, Outpost Rennar, which had been abandoned years prior to the CLone Wars. The clan quickly accepted the three Antrixian children into their ranks. Kraetis became especially close to Melesa, calling her his daughter eventually. He took special care to train Melesa as a true Mandalorian, just as Therryn and Torryn were too. When she was old enough, Kraetis even began showing Melesa how to craft Beskar armor, using the ancient techniques of the Mandalorian metalsmiths. Before Melesa's 17th Birthday, Kraetis broke the news to Melesa that he was dying of terminal cancer. He bequeathed all of his belongings to her and made her promise to make sure that his remains would someday be returned to Mandalore to be buried properly. With his passing, Melesa also became the defacto head of Clan Sasson. Appearance and Personality The young Melesa Antall was a quiet, dark beauty with green eyes that flashed with a brilliant red glow. Tall and slender, Melesa caught the eye of many men in her travels. Out of her armor, she was often forced to fend off the advances of men. Although she grew up on Tatooine and was Antrixian, Melesa spoke with the same accent that Kraetis had, part of speaking Mando’a. This carried over to her in speaking Galactic Basic. She was best known for her guise as a hired Mandalorian enforcer during the Galactic Civil War. Though not as feared as some of the other Mandalorians, Melesa was often respected for the armor she wore and the skill she showed. She earned her clan's respect by honoring Mandalorian and Jinsai traditions, never backing down from a challenge. Even though her life had been full of tragedy, Melesa often kept a very optimistic outlook on her life and future. Her biggest goal was to regain something of her family while at the same time getting revenge on those that had hurt the people in her life. RPG D6 Stats Type: Mandalorian Mercenary DEXTERITY 3D Armor Weapons 5D+1, Blaster 7D, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat 5D+2, Missile Weapons 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 5D, Intimidation 5D+1, Languages 3D+2, (s)Languages: Mando’a 5D+1, Streetwise 6D, Value 5D+1, Willpower 4D+2 MECHANICAL 2D+1 Astrogation 4D+1, Jetpack Operation 5D+1, Repulsorlift Operations 6D, Sensors 4D+1, Space Transports 5D, Starship Gunnery 4D, Starship Shields 3D PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 4D+1, Con 5D+2, Gambling 4D+2, Investigation 5D, Persuasion 5D+1, Search 5D, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 5D, Lifting 4D+2, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 3D Armor Repair 4D+1, (s)Armor Repair: Beskar 5D+1, Blaster Repair 4D+2, Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Demolition 4D+1, First Aid 4D+2, Melee Weapon Repair 3D+2, (s)Melee Weapon Repair: Beskar 5D, (A)Metal Forging: Beskar 3D+2, Space Transport Repair 3D+2 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Intimidation: A Mandalorian wearing traditional Mando armor was easily recognized across the galaxy. Due to their fierce and legendary reputation, Mando Characters wearing that armor received a +1D to their Intimidation skill. Clan Honor: Mandalorian culture was made up from the various clans that inhabited Mandalore and its territories. Personal Honor and Family Honor played a pivotal role in their society. Personal affronts and dishonor could only be resolved by one-on-one duels, most of the time resulting in death. A Mandalorian character, who is slighted by another, must uphold his/her honor or risk personal/family/clan shame. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 15 Move: 10 Equipment: (2)Custom Mandalorian Blasters (4D+2), Modified E11 Blaster Rifle (5D+2), Mandalorian Beskad Saber (STR+2D), Headset Comlink, Datapad, Custom Mandalorian Armor (+3D Physical, +2D Energy resist, see Stats below), Ikas Ando Speeder Bike Melesa’s Armor (Rewrite Forthcoming) Melesa’s Mandalorian Armor was one of the last suits to be created and modified by a group of Mandalorian exiles living on Tatooine, Clan Sasson. The mysterious family group of Mandalorians occasionally hired themselves out as mercenaries and were able to procure a shipment of the Mandalorian Iron ore known as Beskar for their armor construction. Kraetis Sasson, passed his knowledge down to Melesa, adopting her in a sense after she was found on the streets of Mos Ila. When he passed away due to illness, all of his possessions went to Melesa, including his mother’s armor which Melesa and Kraetis had modified for the young girl to wear. Melesa’s right shoulder guard was taken from Kraetis’ suit, in remembrance of the old man and per Mandalorian tradition also. The basic suit was purple and silver, with the right shoulder guard being orange. RPG D6 Stats Model: Custom Mandalorian Battle Armor Type: Combat Armor Scale: Character Skill: Armor Weapons Range: *Various (See Below) Ammo: *See Below Cost: Not Available for Sale Availability: 4, R or X Difficulty: *See Below Damage: *See Below Notes: Melesa’s Armor is a modified, custom suit of Beskar armor, common to Mandalorians. The following stats apply to Melesa’s armor and the customization/modifications done to it: *Basic Suit: +3D to resist physical damage, +3D to resist energy damage. No DEXTERITY penalties. Suit covers head, shoulders, upper torso (jointed for movement), lower abdomen and groin, thighs, and lower legs/feet. **Armor is resistant to Energy penetration, but not kinetic force. If the user successfully resists an energy attack, the user must make a free DEXTERITY check to resist being knocked back/knocked down. **Armor can resist lightsaber attacks, per normal resistance rolls. *Dual Gauntlet Blades: Blades do STR+1D damage. *Gauntlet Flechette Launcher: 6D damage, Missile Weapons Skill, ranges 3-5/10/25. *Turbo-Projected Grapple: Uses either a physical or magnetic grapple. 0-3/10/20m range. Mounted on the right arm. Uses Missile Weapons skill. *Winch: Attached to grapple, has 150 kg capacity (wearer and equipment). *Wrist Lasers: Uses Armor Weapons Skill. Ammo: Powered from armor power supply. Range: 3-5/25/50m, Damage: 5D *Jetpack: Uses Jetpack Operations Skill. Allows 70m horizontal or 50m vertical jumps. Has 10 charges, may expend one charge every other round. *IR/motion Sensor: +1D PERCEPTION in darkness and/or against moving targets, ahead and to both sides. *Sensor Pod: +2D Search, 25-100m *Macrobinoculars: +3D Search, 100-500m *Sound Sensor: +1D PERCEPTION in quite situations only. *Broadband Antenna: Can intercept and decode most communications frequencies. Can patch into shipboard and vehicular communications systems. *Environmental Filter: Filters out most harmful particles from the air or sealed with two hours of air. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters